


The War of The Tyrant and Lice.

by ChicotFP



Series: The Siege of Proud Athens [2]
Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault, Alexander the Great - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicotFP/pseuds/ChicotFP
Summary: Dialogue in Mieza.





	The War of The Tyrant and Lice.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English.

\- Stop twisting!

\- I feel uncomfortable!

\- Well, so lie down comfortably! And get your hands off, I can’t see anything!

\- But it itches!

\- Of course it itches! Your head is full of lice! And if you continue to twist, they will remain there.

\- It’s easier just to ask Atreus to shave my head.

\- Don’t even think about it! I will not be friends with the bald.

\- Do you prefer lice to bald?

\- There would be no lice! Let’s put this on your hair, and everything will be fine.

\- Are you sure? It dosn’t look very good … Oh, gods, Alexander! It stinks!

\- Oh, please! This is the usual tincture of a hellebore. With some additional ingredients…

\- What ingredients?

\- It’s not important! The main thing that will help.

\- How do you know?

\- Some of the ingredients have already been tested on my head, and as you can see, I’m alive, healthy, not itching.

\- And the other part?

\- And the other part advised by Aristotle, and he knows stuff like that.

\- Did you tell him?

\- Of course not. I just started the talk about parasites, he himself told everything. Anyway, what’s wrong with that? Do you know how many lice in the barracks? And in the camps? If you shave every time, you risk being bald all your life.

\- Better bald than smelly. Ouch! That hurts! Don’t pull so hard!

\- Bear it like a warrior! I’m trying to comb them out.

\- You’ll comb out all my hair!

\- Well, it’s not my fault that your hair is so thick and curly. And you wanted to shave it anyway.

\- Shave! Do not tear them out!

\- Be patient!

\- What have I done to deserve this? Is this some kind of revenge? 

\- I’m just fed up watching how you scratch your head all the time.

\- Alexander, honestly, let’s just …

\- If Atreus touches your head with razor, you will no longer have a servant.

\- Stubborn mule! Ouch!

\- Stop complaining!

\- The tormentor.

\- Just sit still. Now we’ll rub your head with this, wait a little and the itch will pass.

\- But it smells awful!

\- All right … I’ll add one more thing, since you’re so sissy.

\- Are you sure that’s necessary?

\- Don’t be afraid, it’s just lavender oil. Lanika always put this oil on my hair before I was going to the barracks. This scent frightens off lice. I still add it to my bath every morning.

\- Is that why you always smell so good?

\- Did you smell me?

\- No .. yes .. in a sense … when it’s windy and you are close…you know … Listen. If it helps to scare off this muck and smells normal, maybe let’s use just lavender?

\- Hephaestion, don’t be like a child! To scare off lice and to take them out are two big differences! Or do you think they will quickly collect their nits from your hair and with screams of horror will run from your head in different directions from the smell of oil?

\- I did not think anything like that. I just don’t quite trust this recipe.

\- Pity you have no other choice, right? Smell it. Better?

\- Not much. I’ll still get sick.

\- We’ll wrap your head in linen, the smell will not be so strong. You’ll manage until dinner.

-  Hey?! You said “a little”!

\- We’ll hold it on longer, just in case, you have a whole herd there! All right, don’t move, I don’t know what will happen if it gets in your eyes … or in your mouth. Poisonous.

\- Poisonous?

\- Well of course! We need them to die.

\- What if it get into my mouth and I’ll be the one who’ll die?

\- Then I advise you to keep this very mouth shut and don’t open it until I finish!

\- Cassander is right in one thing, you’ll grow up a tyrant.

\- Yeah, and you’ll be my first victim if you don’t stop scratching!


End file.
